


The Captain's Discipline

by aimeewrites



Series: The Captain's Training [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, D/s, F/F, F/M, Janeway gets in trouble, Mild S&M, Romance, Spanking, There's some humour too, Young Janeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeewrites/pseuds/aimeewrites
Summary: In this universe, Starfleet uses corporal punishment to keep its officers in line.In command school, you don't only learn to command. A good leader has to know how to obey orders too and in this universe, Alynna Nechayev is in charge of keeping young Ensign Janeway in line until she gets her captaincy. Once Janeway gets her ship...she'll also get another disciplinarian.Captain Kathryn Janeway, back after seven years in the Delta Quadrant, remembers her days in the postgraduate programObviously, this is fiction, but it's not so long ago this kind of discipline was used at Dartmouth ... in the British Army...and, according to some veterans, in the Women's Services during WW2Sequel - Keeping the Captain In Line
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Alynna Nechayev
Series: The Captain's Training [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952092
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

_If you want to command, you must learn to submit. That was one of the first things they told me when I started the special course to become a commanding officer. Submitting, they told us, was different from obeying. That was something we knew how to do – some of us less than others, but… Obeying – obeying our superiors, obeying orders – had been drilled into us from our first days at Starfleet Academy. Some would even argue that we had been told to obey since birth – our parents, our elders, our teachers at school… Submission was a different sort of obedience – where you forwent body and soul, where you gave up control entirely. And this, strangely enough, did not come easily to me…_

_I’ve always been the responsible one – I thought I had to make my father love me . He did love me, but I thought that maybe, just maybe, if I was smarter and more serious than my sister Phoebe, he would love me best and spend more time at home. I think it’s only now that I’m a Starfleet captain myself that I understand – it’s not a matter of love, it's a matter of priorities. Is your duty more important than your personal life? Unfortunately, it’s only now I understand I’ve made the same mistake as he has – love should always be more important than duty. I know that now, but I still tend to feel responsible for everyone and everything. Seven years in the Delta Quadrant would have done that to me, even if it hadn’t been in my nature. And I tried to be perfect – maybe I had a few Borg nanoprobes inserted at birth. Now, I understand that perfection always has its flaws._

_But back to command school. My first contact with the world of submission and dominance happened via a seemingly innocuous message on my personal padd, a week after the beginning of the postgraduate training program: “Report to Commodore Nechayev at 1900 tomorrow.” I groaned – I’d arranged a tennis match at 1800, and there was no way I could do both. I did know better than to ignore the message, however, and managed to ask John, who I was going to play with, for a slightly earlier “court time”. At 1900 the next day, I presently myself at Commodore Nechayev’s office. Slightly dishevelled, a little grumpy because I’d lost my match, too apprehensive about the meeting to concentrate fully on the trajectory of the little yellow ball, but I was there. I knocked and a soft voice answer: “Come in.”_

_I’d never met Commodore Nechayev, but I knew about her – she had a reputation for being as tough as nails, even worse than Admiral Paris, who was known to have flunked an entire class of cadets because one was left to class. The dulcet tones had to be deceptive. I walked into the room and stopped at attention in front of her desk. She looked at me in silence, from head to toe, for so long that my skin began to itch from the sheer tension in the room._

_“That won’t do, Ensign Janeway.”_

_“Sir?”_

_I was still standing at attention, completely at sea._

_“And that won’t do, either – you’ll call me Ma’am.”_

_“Yes, Sir – err, sorry, yes, Ma’am.” Somehow I had left my brain somewhere in my tennis bag._

_“You will never again show up in such a state – I expect your uniform and your hair to be impeccable. Understood?”_

_“Yes, Ma’am.” I knew my cheeks must be as red as her own uniform and cursed my fair Irish skin for showing my embarrassment so easily._

_“All right – now, there’s a corner waiting for you – scoot!” she said, pointing to the corner opposite the door._

_I gawped at her, too astounded by the order to move. She got up and came to stand in front of me. We were both about the same size, but her air of command added several inches to her stature. She slapped me – not a hard slap, really – it didn’t hurt much. But it filled its purpose – it was supposed to be humiliating, and it was. It also made me walk to the designated corner – once there, I hesitated._

_“Nose in the corner, and I’ll tell you when you can come out.”_

_Still stunned, I obeyed and turned my blushing face to the wall. I heard her chair creak and wondered how long how I would be made to stand there. What if someone came in?_

_It seemed an eternity before she told me to come and face her again._

_“This was your punishment for your unkempt state. Now we need to discuss a few things.”_

_She did not offer me a seat and I stood in front of her desk as she handed me a padd and ordered me to read it. Like all Starfleet documents, it was very thorough, detailing the kind of training I would be undergoing and how she would discipline me to ensure I learnt submission and to discourage unacceptable behaviour. No permanent injuries nor any requiring medical attention would be incurred. I would agree to accept her as a Dominant and agree to be disciplined, and I was allowed to define my hard limits and a safe word. As I browsed the list I had to choose my hard limits from, my eyes opened wide – I was still very naïve and had never imagined some of the activities listed there could be anything but Cardassian torture. I managed to tick a few boxes, signed my name and handed the padd back to her. It wasn’t as if I had a choice if I wanted one day to become the captain of my own ship. She smiled at me and asked: “What do you choose as your safe word, Katya?”_

_“Err – Molly, Ma’am.”_

_I doubted that I’d ever utter the name of my dog in her presence otherwise._

_“Very well. I’ll see you here, same time next week, Ensign Janeway. Be good until then.”_

_I made my escape and it wasn’t until I was back in my quarters on the Academy campus that I realised that I’d also seen her on the list of the professors who would be teaching us…_

Janeway sighed as she put down the padd she had been dictating to. Now she was the one teaching at the Academy, but thankfully not in the command programme, and hopefully not for too long. Some of the brass hadn’t been too happy about her maverick behaviour at the helm of Voyager, even if she had managed to get her back safely to Earth two months previously. For now, she was grounded, with a desk job and a class to teach. And too much time to think, which was why she was revisiting old memories. That, and the fact that she had only seen Alynna Nechayev, now an admiral, once in passing, but she had a feeling she would see her again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_During the next week, I covertly observed my peers, trying to read on their faces and behaviour the effects encountering their own dominants had had on them. I thought some of the men walked a little awkwardly but didn’t feel comfortable discussing the contract or my own meeting with any of them. The fact that I was the only women in a group of twenty men did not help. Maybe that was why they had put me with a woman – so that I would feel more at ease. I also tried to do my best during the seminars, guessing that my performance would be reported to the commodore. Nothing, however, had yet cured me from my terrible procrastination habit. During all my years as a student, I’d often burned the midnight oil before a test so as to be ready for the next morning. It was actually a habit that had served me quite well at the Academy, where everything mostly went like clockwork, but I hadn’t planned on command school wanting to get us used to the unpredictability of life as a commanding officer. Therefore, on the Wednesday morning, when Admiral Hanes, in charge of Advance Temporal Mechanics, sprang on us the test that was supposed to be the week after, I was wholly unprepared. It did not bode well for my session with Commodore Nechayev at the end of the week._

_Before I presented myself at her office on the Friday evening, I spent a long time polishing my boots and pulling my hair into the tightest ponytail possible. Like the week before, I knocked and when I was admitted inside, I came to attention in front of her desk._

_“At ease”, Commodore Nechayev ordered brusquely, after a few minutes of silence. This time, she offered me a seat, and I couldn’t help but notice that the chair she pointed to was a little lower than a normal one, something which, added to my petite frame, forced me to look up to her. I also quickly noticed that the chair seat was slanted, forcing me to clench my bottom to remain on it. She went straight for the jugular: “Have you ever been spanked, Ensign?”_

_My face flamed up immediately._

_“Well?”_

_“Err – yes, Ma’am – but only twice”, I added quickly._

_It was true – my parents had been traditionalists but hadn’t believed in corporal punishment. The first time, though, my father had decided grounding me wasn’t enough. I’d been fourteen years old, on a family holiday on Mars. I’d been fascinated by the quarries on the Mars Colony ever since Data had told me about them two years before, and I’d convinced my friends Mary and Emma to go swimming in them with me, something which had been dangerous and strictly forbidden by our parents. At the last moment, they’d backed out, leaving me with one of our classmates, Hobbes Johnson, who’d appeared unexpectedly. To cut a long story short, I’d gone in with Hobbes, he almost drowned, me with him, and my father had found us just as we were going to walk away from the quarries. He had grounded me for the rest of the holidays, but there had been a party…I’d snuck out of our quarters and gone. When I’d tried to sneak back in, Dad had been waiting for me in the living room. He hadn’t said much, just that we would be talking in the morning. I hadn’t slept much and the next day, he had mostly let his hand do the talking. Telling me how disappointed he’d been about my behaviour, he had put me across his knees, bared my bottom and proceeded to spank me for almost half an hour. It had hurt and I had tried to escape his punishing hand but he had held me firmly and I’d lain there helpless until he had decided it was enough. I had been sore for days but had had to admit I had pushed the boundaries too far._

_The second and last time, I’d been sixteen and out with my boyfriend Cheb Packer, the captain of the football team. With a few other friends, he had “borrowed” a shuttle from the academy and we had gone to an old abandoned house. A fire had started and that was when we had discovered an old woman in the abandoned house. I had refused to leave her there, and because of that, our escapade had been discovered. We’d been out of bounds, out after curfew, and drinking. We had all received six strokes of the cane, on our panties for the girls and on the bare for the boys. Cheb had never forgiven me. It was also on my record, and had probably followed me all the way to the postgraduate training course._

_“Then you know the drill,” went on the commodore. “Get undressed and come here.”_

_“But why?”, I wailed, forgetting for a moment I wasn’t a teenager anymore._

_Commodore Nechayev raised her eyebrows. “Forgotten something, haven’t you, Ensign?”_

_Crap! I wasn’t supposed to discuss her decisions – it was in the contract. And even if it hadn’t been, she was a superior officer, and my remark highly disrespectful._

_“I’m sorry, Ma’am”, I said, hanging my head._

_“I think you will be, yes – I’m adding ten paddle strokes for that remark. And as for why – remind me of your grade in Admiral Hanes’s class?”_

_“Ten, Ma’am”, I murmured, still looking at the floor._

_“Out of?”_

_“Sixty…”_

_“So that’s sixty strokes, plus ten – how many is that, Ensign?”_

_“Seventy, Ma’am.”_

_Seventy! I’d never survive that._

_“Now – what did I say?”_

_I reached for my uniform jacket with trembling fingers and unbutton it. Then I hesitated._

_“If I have to undress you, Ensign, not only will it be a terrible beginning, but you will regret it.”_

_No threat in her voice – she was just stating a fact. I quickly took off my trousers, letting them drop to the ground near the jacket. Seeing Alynna Nechayev’s dark glance, I thought better of it and picking them both off the floor, I folded them on the chair. Clad only in my panties – thank God I was wearing regulations ones – and my vest, I walked slowly towards her chair. My eyes landed on the small paddle she had taken from a drawer and lain on the desk and I shuddered – it was small but looked nasty._

_She upended me on her lap and my eyes squeezes shut as I felt her fingers dragging my panties down, leaving me bare-bottomed on her lap. She rested her hand on my lower back for a moment and then I heard the first blow, followed by a sharp pain in my bottom. By ten spanks, I knew my skin must been reddening. She was spanking me at regular intervals, without pause, and her hand was as hard as a paddle already. By about twenty spanks, I lost count and started crying. I tried to reach out with my hand to protect my bottom but she seized it in hers. She paused and said: “The next time you try that, I’m adding ten with the paddle.” She released my wrist and resumed the punishment. Very unwisely, but by then I was almost incoherent with pain, I reached out again a little later. “That’s ten more,” she said calmly. By the time she reached for the paddle, I’d become limp on her lap, exhausted and sobbing convulsively. She delivered the twenty paddle strokes as rhythmically as the other strokes, and as she beat a tattoo on my bottom, I heard myself repeat over and over again, between strokes, “I’m sorry – oh, I’m sorry.” When she stopped, she let me lie there for a few minutes, hanging like a chiffon doll, my face streaked with tears, my bottom blazing. Then, she helped me up and reaching for my chin, she lifted it so I looked straight in her eyes. She brushed my hair away from my face and said very gently: “It’s over, Katya – you’re going to the corner for a little while, just to calm down, but it’s over.” She kissed my brow and escorted me to the corner, where she left me for what felt like an eternity, but was probably about ten minutes, red bottom bare, cheeks as red as my bottom. I stopped sobbing but did not dare to move and wipe my eyes._

_She put her hand on my shoulder and made me turn to face her. She had a handkerchief in hand and she dabbed at my eyes, drying the last of the tears. She kissed me again, butterfly kisses on my brow, and said softly: “Go back to your quarters, Katya – I’ll see you again next week.”_

“Kathryn, will you do me the pleasure of coming to dinner? Next Friday at 1900, my quarters? Alynna.”

Janeway re-read the message. She’d been expecting the message ever since she had come back from the Delta Quadrant, but it still sent small shivers of expectation and…anxiety down her spine. She was looking forward to seeing Alynna Nechayev – but it had been so long…


	3. Chapter 3

_I was right to think I would feel that spanking for a few days. I remained on my feet as much as possible during the weekend, even going so far as doing my assignments standing up, and slept on my belly. I made a real effort not to procrastinate and when I arrived in Commodore Nechayev’s office the next Friday, I was reasonably sure she would have no reason to punish me. I wouldn’t have minded if she kissed me again, though. Since my father’s and Justin’s death, I had avoided physical contact – even become somewhat of a recluse – and my dog had been my closest companion. Molly had stayed with my mother in Indiana, though, and I was beginning to feel starved of human touch._

_Like the week before, she offered me a seat and made me wait until she had reviewed something on her screen. She then turned to me, her expression a tad softer than the previous time: “It seems like you’ve managed to keep yourself out of trouble, Katya.”_

_“Yes, Ma’am.”_

_“Do you remember what a maintenance spanking is?”_

_I’d started to feel like I would be getting off scot-free but her words made me groan. Commodore Nechayev raised an eyebrow and I quickly apologised._

_“I’m sorry, Ma’am – yes, I do.”_

_“Can you tell me about its purpose?”_

_I had been asked to commit the contract to memory and knew what the commodore was expecting: “A maintenance spanking will take place at regular intervals and serves to regulate the submissive’s behaviour and attitude, even if the submissive has committed no punishable offence. It will remind him or her who is in control and give him or her something to focus on. It can also serve as stress relief and will remind the submissive that he or she is cared for.”_

_“Very good, Katya. You know what you have to do next.”_

_I did. I also knew it would be hard for me – mortifying, even. But I had no choice. I murmured: “Please may I have a spanking, Ma’am?” Luckily for me, the commodore did not make me repeat my barely audible words. Instead, she motioned me to come to her. This time, she unzipped my trousers herself and pushed them down before pulling me on her knee. She left my panties on and began to spank me as regularly and forcefully as the last time. However, maybe because it wasn’t on my bare skin, or because I didn’t feel it was a punishment for a misdeed, I soon sensed a warm feeling in my lower abdomen and a wetness between my legs. After about forty smacks, she stopped and rubbed my bottom and my back. She helped me up and kissed me like the previous week before dismissing me. It wasn’t until later that evening, when I was alone in my quarters, remembering that sensation, that I wondered at my response. My body remembered it well, too, because as I thought back to that maintenance spanking, I got immediate release with a light finger touch, engulfed into one of the most powerful orgasms I had ever had._

_During the following week, I witnessed for the first time something which filled me with dread and apprehension – and no, it was not a lecture on the Borg or the Cardassians. We had a seminar on Personal and Organisational Ethics, one of the most boring course in the command programme – not because of the subject, but because of the lecturer. I had once counted the number of “err” he uttered in ten minutes, and trust me, the result wasn’t pretty. Anyway, we all agreed that it was quite an ordeal to stay alert and focused during that class. We all thought Commodore N’Guyo was partially deaf, too, because some of us had started conducting whispered conversations and he hadn’t reacted. Until – until he did._

_“Ensigns Riker, Johnson and Rodriguez, to the front!” he barked. Thank goodness for all-nighters, I thought – I hadn’t slept a wink the night before, working on a paper, and therefore, instead of chatting with them, I was inconspicuously catching up on my sleep. My eyes sprang wide open, however, when my three comrades stood up and walked to the front of the room to stand in front of Commodore N’Guyo’s lectern. I was still expecting them to get a stern dressing-down when I heard the sharp order: “Bare yourselves and bend over.” I didn’t know Johnson and Rodriguez well, but William Riker and I had been at the Academy together and he wasn’t a trouble-maker – I could imagine his humiliation. The commodore went to the replicator behind the lectern, usually used for replicating water, coffee, or molecular models and it produced a wicked-looking cane. I’ve already recalled how I had been caned at the Academy, along with my friends, but this cane looked much more fearsome than the thin kooboo one they had used on us. Of course, now, we were older. I remembered then that there had been something about public punishments in the contract, but…_

_The three men dropped their trousers and bent over. The commodore took up his position behind the first one in the row – my friend William – and swung the black cane. A thin red line appeared on his white bottom, but to his credit and my amazement, he remained silent and in position. They each got twelve strokes and when the three bottoms were adorned with streaks of parallel red, the men were ordered to pull their trousers back up and go and sit down. They hadn’t cried or even whimpered but I saw that all three had their eyes down and avoided our glances. This punishment made me even more determined to do my best. I would die if I ever was subjected to such an humiliation…_

Janeway hovered over the display of chocolates, hesitating – she couldn’t very well bring Bularian canapes to Alynna Nechayev, even if she loved them. Chocolates were a much better choice – she had, after all, been told never to arrive empty-handed. Or maybe a bottle of wine? Or flowers? But everyone liked chocolates… When she finally made her decision and picked a lavish box of dark truffles, she glanced at the clock – darn, she was late. That was stupid – after, all, Alynna had done her best to discourage her of that habit, and Janeway was usually on time, at least for professional matters. Her mouth suddenly dried up and she swallowed hard – surely, surely, nothing would happen this time…even if she was more than thirty minutes late?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually post pics for this kind of stories but I couldn't resist those ...

_Since witnessing my classmates’ punishment, I had done my best to be irreproachable. I had – almost – completely stopped talking during lectures, I’d tried to stop procrastinating, and for two weeks, I had had no punishment – just two maintenance spankings on my panties – and I had let myself get lulled into a false sense of security. Therefore, when came the time for my weekly appointment with Commodore Nechayev, I found myself miles away – literally speaking. I had been a few minutes late already the week before and although the commodore had frowned, she hadn’t said anything. But this time, there was no way for me to be on time. I could argue with myself that I’d been working, and therefore, my tardiness had a raison d’être, but I knew it wouldn’t pass muster with the commodore. She wouldn’t be interested in knowing that I’d been calculating the optimal quantity of positrons and antiprotons to economise dilithium in a power core – even though I was in the command programme, I was still a scientist. I still tended to get lost in my mathematical musings and forget everything else, like when I was a teenager trying to impress my dad with the derivation of the distance formula._

_I arrived at Commodore Nechayev’s office thirty minutes past the appointed time and the chill in her “Enter!” made me shake in my shoes. This time, she did not offer me a seat and I remained at attention before her desk. She glanced at me briefly when I came in and then went on looking at her screen. After about ten minutes of the silent treatment, I felt ready to scream and decided I might as well try to apologise – it would be a blatant breach of protocol, since I wasn’t supposed to speak to a superior officer before she did, but surely it couldn’t get any worse, could it? So I took my courage in both hands and started: “I’d like to apologise, Ma’am –“_

_I didn’t go very far – she interrupted me immediately: “If I were you, Ensign, I’d stop right there. That was only twelve minutes – you were thirty minutes late. How do you think you’ll manage when you’re in command of your own ship, I wonder? “Oh, sorry, I need thirty minutes to decide whether we should return fire on hostile aliens? Sorry I’m late, Your Highness, all humans are like that, rude and disrespectful?””_

_I was blushing fiercely but I tried to defend myself: “I was doing research, Ma’am, and…”_

_“I don’t care what you were doing, Ensign – there’s no excuse for being late. An officer should always be on time – early, even. I see that I’ll have to make this lesson memorable.”_

_I stared miserably at my feet – this would be a punishment spanking, and a hard one, then – maybe even a caning? Commodore Nechayev went on: “Take your trousers down and bend over the desk.”_

_I hurried to obey and rested my hands on the edge of her desk._

_“Oh, no…Bend right over – forearms on the surface.”_

_I bent lower and felt the hard ridge of the desk against my stomach – I couldn’t see what she was doing behind me and that made me even more nervous. She made me move back a little and open my legs a little and she tugged off my panties, letting them fall to my knees. Then I felt her walk to the other side of the desk._

_“Head up, Ensign.”_

_I raised my head and my eyes fell on what she was holding in her hands – a thick black three-tails tawse. I’d never actually seen one before – I only knew what it was because it sometimes came up in the Victorian novels I was fond of, used by the governess on her naughty charge or by the schoolmistresses. I may have briefly imagined what it would be like to be at the receiving end of it, but I had never thought it would ever be the case. Seeing it a few centimetres from my eyes, wielded by someone I already knew wouldn’t spare the rod, made me shudder in anxious anticipation. The commodore motioned me to bend back over and I obeyed, closing my eyes._

_The tawse falls on my bare bottom and I jump up from the unexpectedly sharp pain it inflicts on my skin. “Back down, Ensign.” Detached – clinical. I press my breasts back to the desk, feeling the tears already rising in my eyes. “This one doesn’t count. Maybe you’d better count them.” One. Two. Three. Four. By the time I reach ten, my voice is thick with sobs. The lashes have blended in one, searing agony and I almost reach back before remembering it would only earn me a more severe chastisement. The blows reverberate in my lower abdomen and for a short while, I let myself relish the rhythmic sensation, the pulse which beats me into pleasure, but soon the pain takes over and when at twenty-seven I lose count and Commodore Nechayev announces we would start over, I wail pitifully, not knowing where it would end, but thinking I have at least twenty-seven more to endure. When she lets me up, my hands go immediately to my sore bottom._

_She left me in the corner for a long, long time. When she came to free me by a sharp smack on my bottom, the tears had dried on my cheeks but my the fire in my backside had not abated. Then she stroked my blazing lower cheeks gently and I felt the throbbing start again, that tingling feeling of desire…It wasn’t conscious, it wasn’t fair, either – there was nothing I could do, and surely she wouldn’t want me. She did not kiss me this time, but I caught her eyes and they were full of an indecipherable something I did not understand. She told me to dress and sent me out with another sharp smack, my trousers not a lot of protection against her hand._

Alynna greeted me with a smile and accepted the chocolate truffles with a word of thanks. Then she put them on the table and embraced me. I gratefully sank into her arms – the hug was both familiar and now, after seven years, utterly foreign. My body had forgotten hers and I wondered whether there was something to recapture. I was someone else’s now. But the appeal of shared memories was strong, and I accepted their reminiscence with relish. She kissed me chastely on the cheek, on the brow like she had done before -before it all began, and I knew she knew it would not be the same ever again.

And then she spoke: “You’re late, Kathryn.” I immediately blushed – even seven years away from Earth had done nothing for this curse of mine – and started to apologise. She listened and smiled again, and I recognised the smile. “I think you need a little reminder, don’t you, Katya? The dinner will keep.” I followed her to the couch. She sat down and I began to lower my trousers…


	5. Chapter 5

_The weeks passed and although I was eager to get on my way and get my first command, I was also already nostalgic for something which hadn’t yet ended. I had gone on a six-months mission as a science officer and had been commended for my research. Subsequently, I had been promoted to Lieutenant. Being back in a classroom setting, even if it was for a postgraduate programme, was unsettling, and I chafed at the bit a little. I had, however, missed my regular appointments with Vice-Admiral Nechayev, who had also been promoted. The first time I saw her after the mission, I found her strangely distant and even more formal than usual. I took my spanking with better grace than usual, for I was eager to atone for the mistakes I had made during the previous months. As she made me list them aloud, although I was quite sure she already knew of them, I experienced a surge of near-excited anticipation which surprised me. And once on her lap, my bottom bared for the chastisement, I felt strangely calm and content. This state of mind did not last, however, as the palm of her hand made hard contact with my skin, battering my behind into submission. When she switched from her hand to a leather paddle, I cried out once, but just once, and while the tears rolled down my cheeks, I maintained what I hope was a dignified silence, worthy of a newly-minted lieutenant. Maybe because I had not been paddled in a while, or maybe because Alynna Nechayev had increased the severity of the punishment due to my promotion, I fancied the blows were harder and more numerous than usual and when she put me in the corner, forbidding me to rub, I tried to breathe deeper and slower to ease the pain, but to avail._

_I had my reward, though, when at the end of the session, she took me in her arms and whispered: “I missed you, Katya”._

_“I missed you too, Admiral.”_

_I wasn’t sure I had the right to use her first name – that would hint at an intimacy I dared to wish but didn’t dare to initiate. I did not have to – she murmured “may I?” and I nodded. She captured my lips with hers, one of her hands roving on my ravaged bottom, the other one cupping my neck, and I lost my pain in the kiss. We didn’t do anything more that day, but kissing was enough for me – I knew I had carved a place in her heart, as she had done in mine._

_I had probably let myself be lulled into complacency – maybe I thought that because something more was developing between us, she would be lenient and forgive my misdeeds. Maybe I wasn’t thinking at all, on the day she appeared at the lectern for one of our seminars on war strategy. Because if my brain had been fully functional, I surely wouldn’t have challenged her. I wouldn’t have thought I had a better grasp on the science of spore weapons and technology and wouldn’t have tried to discuss the battles of the Federation-Klingon war. And I wouldn’t have ended my argument by “Ss long as it’s a tactical victory, everything is fine. Well, guess what? Lives do matter. But you’re such a bloody pig-headed, blood-thirsty warmonger that you don’t even care about the losses of life, do you?”_

_Silence – you could have heard a padd drop. No one was even breathing aloud. And that’s when I realised what I had just said. We were encouraged to have opinions and to share them. Some professors even liked students who challenged their assumptions – but swearing at them was a very, very hard line which I had just crossed. I slowly looked at the vice-admiral, whose dark eyes were staring straight at me. She didn’t really seem angry, but her disappointment was clear. I tried to take a deep breath but my lungs refused to inflate, and I had to make do with three quick, shallow breaths that resonated through the silence. Then she spoke:_

_“So that’s the way you’re going to solve conflicts, Lieutenant? By swearing at people to convince them?”_

_I hung my head. I had nothing to say – no excuse._

_“Front and centre, Lieutenant!”_

_I slowly stood up and made my legs move to the front of the room, stopping at attention before the lectern. Surely she wasn’t going to… But she was. She replicated a cane, which looked as lethal as the one that had been used on my friends by Commodore N’Guyo. She then dragged a chair in the centre and pointed at it. I made my way to it and bent over it, my hands on each side on the seat._

_“I don’t think so, Lieutenant.”_

_I raised my head: “I’m sorry, Ma’am?”_

_She pointed at my trousers, still economising her words. I begged – I think I would have gone on my knees if it had been any use: “Please, Admiral – please – don’t make me – please…”_

_“Lieutenant Janeway, do you want a spanking on my lap as well as a caning?”_

_“Please, Ma’am – you can’t do this! I can’t be…” I lowered my voice… “Naked in front of those men!” I’d definitely lost my head… In my defence, the prospect really terrified me. I was no prude, but I was uncomfortable with my body. I had lost and gained several times since I’d been a teenager, but I was definitely in one of my pudgiest periods. Moreover, I could count on one hand the people who’d seen me naked, and that’s with my parents included. And I knew that however nice and sympathetic my classmates were, there would be many leering glances._

_“That’s enough, Janeway!” Her voice rang lower and sterner and I quivered, still not moving an inch. The vice-admiral came closer and I took a step back. I dared to look at her eyes and when I did, what I read in them froze me in place. She took another step forward and this time I did not shy away. She unzipped my jacket and pushed it off my shoulders, catching it before it dropped to the floor and threw it on a nearby empty chair. Then, excruciatingly slowly, she worked first my trousers down and then my panties, leaving both bunched around my ankles. She took my hand, like she would have done with a toddler, and brought me back to the chair in the centre. She sat down and pulled me into her lap. I was almost grateful to be staring at the floor. Before she began the punishment, however, she had one last humiliation in mind._

_“How old are you , Lieutenant?”_

_“Thir…Thirty-three, Ma’am.”_

_“So, gentlemen, you’re now going to have the pleasure of watching a 33-year-old officer being spanked on her bare bottom, on my lap like a naughty toddler. I hope this will drive the lesson in, for her as well as for you. Understood?”_

_I heard murmurs of “Yes, Sir” and “Yes, Admiral” and I knew all eyes were focused on me and my bare bottom. Then the first spank landed and I soon forgot my public in the tattoo that beat on my rear end. She did not spare me, aiming for the sit spots first and then lowering her spanks so as to reach the top of my legs. She even parted my legs so as to reach my inner things, where the skin was thinner and the blows infinitely more painful. After what seemed like an eternity, she stopped._

_“Get up and put your hands over your head, Janeway!”_

_I scrambled up and put my hands on the top of my head, knowing this would lift the hem of my tank top and expose my reddened behind. She got up too and went to get the cane from the lectern. She pointed with it to the chair and this time I obeyed immediately, draping myself once more over its back, displaying my freshly spanked bottom in all its glory._

_“Since we’ve established you’re thirty-three, and thus much too old to forget protocol and use profanities, I think we’ll make it 34 strokes – your age and one more to grow into. You will thank me every two strokes.”_

_“Yes, Ma’am.” I murmured. And the caning begun. It was much, much worse than what I remembered from the Academy. Alynna Nechayev wielded it with unrelenting force and pitiful whimpers and cries intermingled with teary “Thank you, Admiral.” Each time the cane bit into my already sore bottom, I shuddered and almost jumped up, only keeping my grip on the seat of the chair by sheer willpower and fear of additional strokes. When my ordeal stopped, she ordered me to rise and go and stand in a corner until the end of the session. She freed me then and brought me back to the centre of the room. I couldn’t see my ravaged behind but I knew the welts would be turning purple. Before I could go and hide, however, I had one more obligation to accomplish – I faced the vice-admiral, apologised for my behaviour and thanked her for the correction._

_“Thank you, Lieutenant. Apology accepted. Dismissed.”_

_I avoided my comrades’ looks and retreated to my quarters to lick my wounds – not literally – and soothe my martyred bottom. I had, as I’d thought, reddish-purple raised welts, standing out on a backdrop of magenta skin._

Dinner was delicious – Alynna had much better replicator skills than mine and her eggplant parmigiana melted in the mouth. The chocolate and coffee fondant – she had remembered my penchant for anything coffee – served warm, was delicious and by then the warmth in my bottom had almost abated enough for me to enjoy it thoroughly. We had a lot to talk about after seven years, and the delicious asti helped loosen our tongues. I told her about all the mistakes I’d made aboard Voyager, and when she offered her services, I told her I’d been well chastised for them already.


	6. Chapter 6

_My days in the command programme finally came to an end, and so did my regular appointments with Vice-Admiral Nechayev. I still visited her from time to time, though, and although she still applied discipline whenever I felt – or she felt – I needed it, we enjoyed more intimate and tender moments. I got promoted to commander and served on the USS Billings, during a one-year scientific expedition to the Beta Quadrant. During this mission, I sent an away team to survey a volcanic moon, making the mistake of improperly calculating the next eruption. Their shuttle was damaged and three of my crewmen suffered third-degree burns and other life-threatening injuries. When I came back, I asked the Admiral to punish me severely for my lapse, and she did – I tasted the prison strap that day, and the cane afterwards._

_Then came my first command. I had the dubious honour of having three admirals at the review board: Alynna Nechayev, by then a full admiral, Admiral Finnegan and Admiral Paris. This was a standard procedure, and I knew all three of them. I even thought they might like me a little – I’d met Admiral Finnegan long before, on Mars, during a holiday with my father, and Admiral Paris – well, we had a long shared history. He was the one who’d encouraged me to pursue command after our mission ending in us being captured and tortured by the Cardassians. The six-month scientific mission in the Beta Quadrant had gone well, and I was almost feeling proud of myself. Admiral Finnegan started with a few complimentary remarks and I saw Admiral Nechayev smile at me – my heart swelled a little. Then he told us a tactical officer had reviewed my logs and had a few remarks to make. Tuvok, whom I was meeting for the first time, started to describe in excruciating details the procedures I had failed to respect during the mission…” no test firings, no battle drills, only two weapons reviews…there are exactly forty-three violations of tactical procedures, ranging for the minor to those I would consider significant.”_

_My ears were burning and my saliva had died in my throat. Admiral Nechayev was no longer smiling. They all looked grim. When I was allowed to defend myself – I really thought what I done did not matter, although now that the facts were laid out for me in black and white, I had to concede that I had, indeed, violated regulations. They sent me and Tuvok out to discuss my sentence. I was less than civil to the Vulcan ensign, and just when Admiral Nechayev came to open the door to let us in again, I lashed out: “Well, guess it’s easier to nit-pick and criticise than to do, uh? You happy now, Vulcan?” She frowned and my heart sank. Whatever sentence had been decided, I could be sure this would not be forgotten. Name-calling was not acceptable. We both came back in and I remained standing at attention in front of the three admirals, while Tuvok went to stand against the wall, observing the room with apparent disinterest. Admiral Finnegan spoke up: “Captain Janeway, even though your mission was successful in terms of scientific achievements, we cannot overlook your blatant rule flouting. You show all the potential of becoming an able captain, but we need to make sure that in future, you adhere to Starfleet regulations. Therefore, we are assigning Mr Tuvok to your ship – he will serve as your tactical officer during your next mission. Moreover, we believe this rule-breaking was not due to ignorance or stupidity, but to a belief that you are above such rules. We have therefore decided on a punishment we hope will remind you of your place in the hierarchy of Starfleet Command and help you be more humble. Each of us will spank you bare-bottomed on our lap, after what you will receive forty-three lashes of the strap. Admiral Nechayev will administer this last sentence, since she was your disciplinarian during the command programme.”_

_I forced myself to remain still and ramrod straight, although I knew my cheeks were burning with shame. I had not been on a man’s lap since my childhood, and I found the prospect extremely embarrassing. It was probably the point, but it didn’t make the pill any easier to swallow. Admiral Finnegan beckoned me to him and ordered me to take of my jacket and drop my trousers and panties. I obeyed, blushing furiously and stood to his right. He upended me over his lap and right away I felt the difference. On Alynna Nechayev’s lap, my feet reached the ground but Admiral Finnegan was a tall, strong man and my legs dangled helplessly, while on the other side my fingers grazed the floor. I could feel his manhood through his trousers too, and it unsettled me. When he began the spanking, I exhaled loudly, surprised by the force of the blow and the width of his hand. Like Alynna, he spanked rhythmically, but his hand reached across my bottom and made a much painful and louder impact. I was soon kicking out desperately, which only served to make him hit harder. After about minutes, he straddled one of my legs with his and I wailed desperately, for it gave him not only and unrestricted view of everything but also access to the soft skin of my inner thighs. After what felt like ages, he stopped and ordered me off his lap, pointing to Admiral Owen Paris. My hands went to my bottom but he tut-tutted and I immediately retrieved them, fearful of another punishment._

_Admiral Paris was shorter and the tip of my toes reached the ground, at least, and I was able to put my hands fully on the floor to steady myself. The shame, however, was greater, because he was my mentor, the one who’d praised me for my behaviour during the Cardassian abduction, who had encouraged me to go for command, and who had been a surrogate father to me since the death of my own. He was also sitting closer to where the supercilious ensign who’d brought all of this on her head was standing, and the idea that he would have a ringside seat to her spanking was unbearable. Admiral Paris’s hand fell on my bottom and the burning intensified, the intense discomfort becoming ardent agony. When he stopped, I laid there limply until he helped me up and pushed me towards Admiral Nechayev. I wondered briefly if she would consider the state of my ravaged bottom and take pity on me…_

_She did not – her hands may have been smaller than Admiral Finnegan’s, but she was strong too and had had time to find my most sensitive spots. As she spanked me with mathematical precision, my tears started rolling – I’d been trying to keep them at bay, but to no avail. She showed me no mercy, and when came the time of the strapping, I could hardly stand. I was thankful to be able to bend over the meeting table, however exposed I would be. Without giving me time to breathe or think, Alynna Nechayev started the whipping and I wailed at almost each blow. My humiliation came to its zenith when I felt her stop briefly, just to answer an ensign who’d presumably come into the room with a message for her. I could not see him, but I knew my bare, scarlet-purple bottom was in full view. When the forty-three lashes had been applied, I pushed myself up and returned to attention, waiting to be told what to do._

_Admiral Finnegan told me to get dress and thank them for the correction. And so I did._

When I left Alynna’s, I winced at my trousers rubbing on my chastened behind. Sitting bare-bottomed during dinner on the plastic chair had been almost soothing, but this was torture. I straightened up as well as could, not wanting anyone to know what had happened to me. In bed that night, I felt strangely content. No one had spanked me since Voyager’s landing…and I’d missed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> details of the review taken from Mosaic by Jeri Taylor - with a twist, of course ...
> 
> sequel coming soon


End file.
